The Legacy of the Miracles
The Legacy of Miracles (奇跡の遺産 Kiseki no Isan) are all the grandchildren from the original Kiseki no Sedai (キセキの世代 Generation of Miracles) of basketball. Despite not being an idol group for the entertainment industry, the children in the Kiseki no Isan are treated as idols and are often featured in sports magazines if they play one. All the children in the Kiseki no Isan minus Kagome attend private or public schools. The children in the Kiseki no Isan meet every Saturday night for their weekly basketball game. All children who are over nine play in the match, while the younger ones learn to play or hone their current skills. These weekly meetings are considered "family" time, and it is typically forbidden to bring others not in the Kiseki no Isan to any of the meetings with the exception of a possible marriage. The oldest of the current Legacies is 25 years old. Their motto is taken from Teiko Junior High from when the original Kiseki no Sedai had attended the school: *百戦百勝 ''Ever Victorious '' Current Legacies In order of Kiseki Granparents' surname and parent's birth order Birth Order In order of oldest to youngest Family Tree Seijuro Akashi *Occupation: CEO and Board Chairman of Kiseki Zaibatsu (Current), Professional Basketball Player (Former) *Wife: **Occupation: Acting Coach (Retired) Children *Eldest: Hideko Akashi (赤司 秀子) Daughter **Occupation: Professional Basketball Player (Former), Producer at MTK Records (Former), Professional Basketball Coach and Director of Public Relations at Kiseki Zaibatsu **Birthday: *Second: Takahiro Akashi (赤司 貴浩) Son **Occupation: Corporate President of Kiseki Zaibatsu **Birthday: *Third: Chiharu Akashi (赤司 千春) Daughter **Occupation: Professional Basketball Player (Former), Lawyer at Kiseki Zaibatsu **Birthday: Grandchildren *Hideko Akashi (赤司 秀子) married to Kazuhiko Higurashi (日暮 和彦) **Kagome Higurashi Daughter ***Occupation: Senior High Student, Idol ***Birthday: Septmber 24 **Souta Higurashi Son ***Occupation: Elementary School Student ***Birthday: December 5 *Takahiro Akashi (赤司 貴浩) married to Mika Murasakibara (紫原 美香) **Harumi Akashi (赤司 春美) Daughter - Twins ***Occupation: Elementary Student ***Birthday: June 14 **Hanako Akashi (赤司 花子) Daughter - Twins ***Occupation: Elementary Student ***Birthday: June 14 *Chiharu Akashi (赤司 千春) married to Masahiro Kuroko (黒子 正洋) **Tadao Kuroko (黒子 忠夫) Son ***Occupation: Junior High Student ***Birthday: April 28 **Atsuko Kuroko (黒子 篤子) Daughter ***Occupation: Junior High Student ***Birthday: February 9 Daiki Aomine *Occupation: Head of Security at Kiseki Zaibatsu (Retired), Professional Basketball Player (Former) *Wife: **Occupation: English Instructor at Seirin High (Retired) Children *Eldest: Ran Aomine (青峰 蘭) Daughter **Occupation: Police Detective **Birthday: *Second: Hideaki Aomine (青峰 秀明) Son **Occupation: Professional Basketball Player (Former), Company Worker at Kiseki Zaibatsu **Birthday: *Third: Koji Aomine (青峰 光司) Son **Occupation: Professional Basketball Player (Former), English Instructor and Basketball Club Coach at Too Academy **Birthday: *Fourth: Kiku Aomine (青峰 菊) Daughter **Occupation: Head Chef, Restaurant Owner **Birthday: Grandchildren *Ran Aomine (青峰 蘭) married to Shoichi Kise (黄瀬 翔一) **Chinatsu Kise (黄瀬 千夏) Daughter ***Occupation: Television Producer ***Birthday: November 7 **Tetsuo Kise (黄瀬 哲雄) Son ***Occupation: University Philosophy Graduate Student ***Birthday: May 16 *Hideaki Aomine (青峰 秀明) married to Natsumi Kuroko (黒子 夏美) **Ryo Aomine (青峰 亮) ***Occupation: Senior High Student ***Birthday: March 1 *Koji Aomine (青峰 光司) married to Miyuki Izuki (伊月 美幸) of Shun Izuki **Shin Aomine (青峰 信) Son ***Occupation: Senior High Student ***Birthday: May 13 **Mitsuko Aomine (青峰 光子) Daughter ***Occupation: Junior High Student ***Birthday: August 8 *Kiku Aomine (青峰 菊) married to Takumi Murasakibara (紫原 工) **Toshi Murasakibara (紫原 慧) Son ***Occupation: Senior High Student ***Birthday: June 26 **Masako Murasakibara (紫原 昌子) Daughter ***Occupation: Junior High Student ***Birthday: September 2 Ryota Kise *Occupation: Idol/Model/Actor (Retired), Professional Basketball Player (Former) *Wife: **Occupation: Makeup Artist (Retired) Children *Eldest: Shoichi Kise (黄瀬 翔一) Son **Occupation: Professional Basketball Player (Former), Mathematics Instructor and Boys' Basketball Club Coach at Kaijo High. **Birthday: *Second: Miyoko Kise (黄瀬 美代子) Daughter **Occupation: Professional Wedding Planner **Birthday: *Third: Masuyo Kise (黄瀬 益世) Daughter **Occupation: Olympic Swimmer **Birthday: Grandchildren *Shoichi Kise (黄瀬 翔一) married to Ran Aomine (青峰 蘭) **Chinatsu Kise (黄瀬 千夏) Daughter ***Occupation: Television Producer ***Birthday: November 7 **Tetsuo Kise (黄瀬 哲雄) Son ***Occupation: University Philosophy Graduate Student ***Birthday: May 16 *Miyoko Kise (黄瀬 美代子) married to Makoto Hibiki (響 誠) **Hiromi Hibiki (響 浩美) Female ***Occupation: Multimedia/Special Effects Director ***Birthday: June 9 **Takehiko Hibiki (響 岳彦) Male ***Occupation: Senior High Student ***Birthday: July 21 *Masuyo Kise (黄瀬 益世) married to Nobuo Midorima (緑間 信夫) **Asuka Midorima (黄瀬 明日香) Daughter ***Occupation: Dance Choreographer ***Birthday: February 22 **Shuichi Midorima (緑間 修一) ***Occupation: Senior High Student ***Birthday: October 5 Tetsuya Kuroko *Occupation: Elementary School Principal *Wife: Satsuki Momoi **Occupation: Professional Basketball Team Manager (Retired) Children *Eldest: Manami Kuroko (黒子 愛美) Daughter - Twins **Occupation: Office Executive at Kiseki Zaibatsu **Birthday: *Second: Satoru Kuroko (黒子 覚) Son - Twins **Occupation: Professional Basketball Player (Former), Home Economics Instructor and Head Coach of Boys' Basketball Club at Teiko Junior High **Birthday: *Third: Natsumi Kuroko (黒子 夏美) Daughter **Occupation: Pilot **Birthday: *Fourth: Masahiro Kuroko (黒子 正洋) Son **Occupation: Mythology Professor at University of Tokyo **Birthday: Grandchildren *Manami Kuroko (黒子 愛美) married to Shigeru Wakahisa (若久 茂) **Momoe Wakahisa (若久 百恵) Daughter - Triplets ***Occupation: Professional Hairstylist ***Birthday: January 1 **Keiichi Wakahisa (若久佳一) Son - Faternal Triplets ***Occupation: Idol, Judo Instructor, Voice Actor, Professional Basketball Player ***Birthday: January 1 **Teruko Wakahisa (若久 照子) Daughter - Triplets ***Occupation: Fashion Designer ***Birthday: January 1 *Satoru Kuroko (黒子 覚) married to Minako Hyuga (日向 美奈子) of Junpei Hyuga and Riko Aida **Naoko Kuroko (黒子 尚子) Daughter ***Occupation: Professional Basketball Team Manager ***Birthday: March 31 **Akio Kuroko (黒子 昭夫) Son ***Occupation: Professional Baseball Player ***Birthday: August 1 *Natsumi Kuroko (黒子 夏美) married to Hideaki Aomine (青峰 秀明) **Ryo Aomine (青峰 亮) Son ***Occupation: Senior High Student ***Birthday: March 1 *Masahiro Kuroko (黒子 正洋) married to Chiharu Akashi (赤司 千春) **Tadao Kuroko (黒子 忠夫) Son ***Occupation: Junior High Student ***Birthday: April 28 **Atsuko Kuroko (黒子 篤子) Daughter ***Occupation: Junior High Student ***Birthday: February 9 Shintaro Midorima *Occupation: Private Doctor at Kiseki Zaibatsu (Current), Professional Basketball Player (Former) *Wife: **Occupation: MTK Records Director (Retired) Children *Eldest: Nobuo Midorima (緑間 信夫) Son **Occupation: Head Accountant at Kiseki Zaibatsu *Second: Rie Midorima (緑間 理恵) Daughter **Occupation: Private Doctor at Kiseki Zaibatsu **Birthday: Grandchildren *Nobuo Midorima (緑間 信夫) married to Masuyo Kise (黄瀬 益世) **Asuka Midorima (黄瀬 明日香) Daughter ***Occupation: Dance Choreographer ***Birthday: February 22 **Shuichi Midorima (緑間 修一) Son ***Occupation: Senior High Student ***Birthday: October 5 *Rie Midorima (緑間 理恵) married to Tamotsu Murasakibara (紫原 保) **Kayo Muraskibara (紫原 佳代) Daughter ***Occupation: Marketing Assistant Director at Kiseki Zaibatsu ***Birthday: **Tomio Murasakibara (紫原 富) Son ***Occupation: Medical Student ***Birthday: Atsushi Murasakibara *Occupation: Pastry Chef at Kiseki Zaibatsu (Retired), Professional Basketball Player (Former) *Wife: **Occupation: Wedding Planner Children *Eldest: Mika Murasakibara (紫原 美香) Daughter **Occupation: Professional Shogi Player ***Birthday: *Second: Tamotsu Murasakibara (紫原 保) Son **Occupation: Professional Basketball Player (Former), Sports Trainer **Birthday: *Third: Takumi Murasakibara (紫原 工) Son **Occupation: Lawyer at Kiseki Zaibatsu **Birthday: Grandchildren *Mika Murasakibara (紫原 美香) married to Takahiro Akashi (赤司 貴浩) **Harumi Akashi (赤司 春美) Daughter - Twins ***Occupation: Elementary Student ***Birthday: **Hanako Akashi (赤司 花子) Daughter - Twins ***Occupation: Elementary Student ***Birthday: *Tamotsu Murasakibara (紫原 保) married to Rie Midorima (緑間 理恵) **Kayo Muraskibara (紫原 佳代) Daughter ***Occupation: Marketing Assistant Director at Kiseki Zaibatsu **Tomio Murasakibara (紫原 富) Son ***Occupation: Medical Student ***Birthday: *Takumi Murasakibara (紫原 工) married to Kiku Aomine (青峰 菊) **Toshi Murasakibara (紫原 慧) Son ***Occupation: Senior High Student ***Birthday: **Masako Murasakibara (紫原 昌子) Daughter ***Occupation: Junior High Student ***Birthday: Gallery Keiichi Wakahisa.png|Keiichi Wakahisa Blue butterfly dress.jpg|Kagome Higurashi Takehiko Hibiki.png|Takehiko Hibiki Hanako and Harumi Akashi.png|Harumi Akashi (Left) and Hanako Akashi (Right) Category:Idol Category:Silent Composition Category:Legacy of the Miracles